1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonintrusive method and apparatus for monitoring the cure of thermosetting polymeric materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
Methods of and apparatus for monitoring the curing of thermosetting polymeric materials using capacitive gauges are generally known. Thermosetting polymers the resistance of which varies during curing include composites formed of several layers of woven graphite fibers impregnated with a thermosetting matrix of an epoxy.
A disadvantage in using capacitive gauges to monitor the curing of thermosetting composites as is conventional is that leads from the gauge must be inserted into the composite material leaving voids in the material when removed after curing is completed. In the case of laminated composite thermosetting materials, leads from the capacitive gauge may need to be mounted permanently between layers to monitor the curing process.